The Robot Function
by arraytime
Summary: .::. Penny finally realizes some feelings that weren't there before... .::.
1. Hope

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF "THE BIG BANG THEORY". **

* * *

"He's not the same guy anymore, Lacey... he's... different...", Penny managed to say through the phone.

"Penny, are you freakin' kidding me? The stories you have told me about him-"

"I know what I said, and I regret it now. I finally see 'Human' in him."

Lacey pulled the phone from her face, and made a hysterical laugh, which made Penny frown.

"Your really not getting this...", she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well I have to admit that picture you showed me last year of him, he looked cute, but a geeky kind of cute ya' know?",

"And your admitting that I have good taste too.", She rolled her eyes.

"Somewhat-",

Somehow some way, Penny finally realized how she felt for Sheldon. Every time she would think about Sheldon, her tummy would spark on fire. And the way he looks at her sometimes make her think, _'Is he just staring at me because I asked a question? Or..' _Than his rambling would cut in and make her forget how he was staring at her with those intensity in his blue eyes.

"Are you seriously watching this crap?", Leonard peered over to the Television. Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Clearly you don't see the science."

Leonard tied his robe, and dragged his feet towards the kitchen. "Hear anything from Penny yet?"

Sheldon squints his eyes to the Television, and blinks to Leonard, "No."

"Why did you make that face?", He raised his brows. "I was testing something...", he trailed off.

"Okay?", his coffee finally brewed, and took the cup. "so... anything planned for today?",

"Leonard, I _always_ have something planned."

He sips his coffee, he tastes the bitterness of how his relationship between he and Penny shared.

_'Was it really meant to be? Or was it some crazy fantasy that, he crushed on her, and made love to her when he got back from the Artic Pole?'_, he shook his head in thought, blowing the steam from the coffee. Trying hard not to remember his thoughts of Penny.

"Hey, we should go to the comic book store today...", he finally settled on the recliner. "Leonard, again, the new comic's don't arrive on Fridays, they arrive on Wednesdays."

"Sheldon, don't you want to get out more, you know... see more?", Leonard tried to make this not difficult for Sheldon.

He rolls his eyes, "There is plainly nothing to see, only the research that I am studying.",

"Sheldon.", he whined, putting his coffee cup on the table. "you really _should _go out more. See new people, make new friends.", he paused, than glared daggers towards the room where Penny lives, "getting a _girlfriend_...", he hissed through gritted teeth. Sheldon laughed his rare breathy laughs, "I don't need a girlfriend.",

Through curious eyebrows, "A girlfriend can change you, Sheldon."

"You mean a woman can change you?", he corrected Leonard. "Yes. Sheldon. A Woman."

"But why would I want to be changed?", his brows were raised now. "Because, a Woman you really like, or even love can make you happier-",

"Leonard, not to be rude or anything-", Sheldon paused thinking for a moment to respond while Leonard made a groan. "you have failed from such relationships that I cannot endeavor-",

Leonard crossed his arms, "Really? I haven't even seen you try to make a move on any Woman!", he puffed his chest.

He made a smug smile, and folded his hands together, "I have never had any interest in them.", than Sheldon made a nervous twitch on his lips, and stared at the T.V.

"Your lying!", Leonard pointed it out clearly. Sheldon sat silent. It was obvious who he likes. It was the Woman across the hall, with her door number 4B plastered on it.

"You like _Penny_?", he spat her name like poison. Sheldon closed his eyes, and breathed out heavily. "Leonard, this is not what I want to discuss right now."

Leonard was tight lipped, and dragged his self into his room.

Sheldon bit his lip, and tried hard not to look at his door. He wanted an escape from his apartment, he didn't want to deal with Leonard's moans, and groans.

So finally, he made his mind and knocked 4B three times.

"Hold on!", Penny yelled, sounding like she was in her room. She brought her phone to her ear, "Lace, what do I say?",

"Why are you in a hurry? Is he there?",

"Not unless I open the door, and invite him in!", she said heatedly. Brushing her hair with her right hand.

Lacey sighed over the phone, "Just be yourself. And let him come to you...",

Penny blinked, she remembered someone saying this line before, but cannot place it. "Kay', thanks for the help.", she didn't mean to hang up the phone so quickly, but she opened the door, and Sheldon was right there... staring at those intense blue eyes of his. "U-uh-uhm-", she stammered, and nervously played with her fingers. "Hey, Sheldon...",

He raised his brows, noticing her behavior, than completely ignored it. "I need to speak to you.",

Penny bit her lip, all she translated the words out of his mouth was, _'I need you.'_ Making her think that made her stomach mesh again.

"Come in.", she squeaked out.

He sat on his spot of Penny's couch, and turned to her. Than Penny was still standing there the door closed but... she was... frozen?

He raised his brows, curious about her previous behavior...

"Sheldon...", she turned slowly. Her arms on the side of her she bit her lip. "I need to tell you something...",

Sheldon licked his lips, pausing her for going any further. "Leonard needs a girlfriend.", he stated bluntly. Penny's eyebrows raised, and made an 'O' shape. She nodded. Thinking about what she was going to say, but saved it for later...

"Now, what were you going to say, Penny?", he asked, eagerness in his eyes. "Never mind, it was about Physics, but... I'll ask about that later.", she lied. Than a blush flew a cross her cheeks when she sat next to him. "Oh!", he turned to her again, "Leonard said I need to 'go out'."

"As in go' out', meaning go out with somebody or-",

"No. As in going out side. Or at least from what I understand.", he rolled his eyes. "Sheldon, you _need_ to go out.", she pushed his forearm. Suddenly her skin was hot against his. He gulped, not moving a muscle. "Well, than. I should be going...", he huskily whispered.

"Sheldon, please don't go. I didn't mean to touch you!", she sputtered, lifting her self from the seat. He stood there, and made his hands into a fist. "All these years, I've tried. I tried, Penny. And you haven't gotten a single_ hint_... I gave you all _those _gifts. Two hugs, sang 'Soft Kitty', and saved you from distress.", he huffed out. Than she realized he was wearing a Violent Tee with some picture on it, and his red sleeves. She is finally realizing what his T-shirts mean. "Sheldon, I know that.", she swallowed hard.

_'Let him come to you...' _

"Sheldon, I have a confession.", she said timidly, rubbing her hand against her arm nervously. Sheldon stood there, his arms crossed against his chest, and his intense blue eyes made her shiver. "I've realized some feelings for you. That- well-", she clearly hadn't thought out her speech, but Sheldon waited...

"Every time I think about you, Sheldon, I have this warm feeling in my stomach, or whenever you look at me.", she breathed in heavily, her eyes almost becoming blurry. "_I love you_, Sheldon.", than her tears sprinkled down her cheeks, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt embarrassed. It took to long for her to figure out how long she loves him. Her heart raced, and her hands covered her face. To much emotional stress, and to much heartbroken _cheaters_, and _liars. _

* * *

**Something that came into my mind one day. And I wrote it down. **

**It may have been a little OCC, haha.**

**If you want me to continue, please add a review. Because, reviews are soo much fraking love to me. XD  
**


	2. Not Okay

**The story has been changed due to content if you read on.**

**I do not own "The Big Bang Theory".**

* * *

Sheldon stood there, his jaw tightened. His hands trembling, and looked away from her. "You love Leonard-", he stated matter-of-factly.

"Sheldon, it has been you, always you.", She felt defeated. Her heart was racing, and she sobbed again. "I need to go...", Sheldon left quickly, leaving the door open.

* * *

He paced around his room until he heard a loud knock. "Sheldon, what the hell are you doing in there?", Leonard asked. Sheldon opened the door, "Walking around my room." He rolled his eyes, and frowned. "You have been acting really weird today, giving me that squinting look, and just... being weird.", he shifted one leg to the other.

"Penny confessed.", Sheldon sighed, looking away from his roommate. Leonard raised his brows, "What did she _'confess'_?". He stood tall, and walked over to his bed. "She told me that she loves me, Leonard.", he looked away from his friend, and stared at the carpet. "_I knew it_.", he whispered darkly. "I tell her that I love her, and she doesn't say 'I love you' back, because... she loves you!", his last words rose from anger and disappointment. He ran his hand through his curly hair, and adjusted his glasses, he sighed and held the door knob in his hands firmly.

"What did you tell her?", he gripped it harder, the tension was unbearable. Sheldon took a moment to respond. "I reminded her that she loves you-", Leonard for a second looked relieved, but then his distressed face showed upon him again. "and she says it has always been me, than I left.", Sheldon sighed again. Leonard almost choked, "It always _has _been _you_?", he removed his hand on the door knob, and clenched his fist.

"And she friggin' lied to me?". Sheldon now raised his brows, staring at the short Physicist. He took a heavy breath, "You don't even have any physical emotion, or know anything about relationships! And she chooses you over me?", Leonard finally stormed into his bedroom. Sheldon waited for five minutes for Leonard to say sorry, but he never did. So he got from his bed, and walked over to 4B once again.

* * *

As Sheldon was about to knock, Penny opened her door so fast, he could feel the wind hit him. "Oh, sorry. I was going to go get some stuff from the store-",

"Penny before you go. I've told Leonard what happened.", he said, his hands clasping from his back. Penny's left eye twitched, "You _what_?", she whispered hotly.

"As far as I am concerned, you were not going to tell Leonard.". Her arms were crossed now, "I didn't want to because, I knew this was going to happen!", she yelled. "because everything would've end up a hot fucking mess!", she exasperated. "Penny you confessed. I had no-", Penny interrupted, "Sheldon you have no say! I do! I know that I confessed! I know-", then she broke into tears. Her heart was completely broken, she felt like two branches broke in half. "Penny, I-"

"No! Sheldon I don't need your _fucking_ sympathy! I DON'T WANT IT!", she slammed her door (almost sounding like she broke it), and walked quickly down the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Penny didn't want this to happen, she didn't want Leonard to know everything. Her mind was racing, along with her heart. Her fingers deliactly turned the wheel to stop the car. She has been driving for hours, and it was raining. She heard thunder from a distance, and saw it light up the night sky. It was beautiful.

She needed a break, for everything that has happened to her, she's been taking online college courses on her laptop, hiding it from the boys, but now... she regrets it. Hell, she regrets everything. It's been to much, her father neglects her, no... her whole family neglects her. The rain hit harder on the roof of the car, and sighed from how it sounded. She loved the rain, loved how it poured down the windows, and the sound it makes. It's peaceful to listen to. Than her phone rang.

"Hello?", she asked. "Penny! Oh thank god!", it was Leonard on the other line. "What is it?", she asked, she was hearing Leonard gasp, and breath real heavy on the phone.

"Sheldon has gotten into an accident. It seems that he cut him self... pretty badly...

Her eyes widened. "What?", she hissed, her heart racing an abdominal rate.

"Penny you need to come over!"

"Leonard! Are you saying that Sheldon cut him self, as in... emotional?", she thought that didn't make sense but Leonard got her just fine.

"I don't know, but...", he breathed in, "he is losing color..."

"I'll come right over!", she shut her phone quickly, and put the peddle to the metal... (WOW! CHEEZZY HAHA)

* * *

Penny opened the boy's apartment door quickly, no one was in the living room. "Sheldon! Leonard?", she walked over to the hallway, and no one was there. '_Leonard must've taken him to the hospital'_, she thought. Than shivers coursed through her spine, and the lights in the living room weren't on. So she turned around, and walked over where she can find the light switch, and she felt a hand gripping her shoulder. "You little bitch!", the voice said, and she can hear that familiar voice. Soon the hands grabbed her neck, and threw her hard to the floor. "You have taken the very soul out of me, and use me?",

Her eyes were closed, and it was Leonard calling her names, and throwing her to the floor. "I didn't even-", than his lips captured hers roughly, and let his tongue slip into her mouth. "UGH!", her screams were muffled, and his hands tangled in her hair, and pulled her apart harshly. She pushed him away as possible, running to the door, he grabbed her by the waist and locked the door. Throwing her once again on the wooden floor board. Her head was on fire, and her whole back was probably bruised, her lips were swollen from his roughly biting, and lip locking. "Your a piece of shit, that doesn't belong her anymore! So, I'll just get rid of you!",

Her shoulder was being pinned by his hand, and he rip her blouse from her chest. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!", she smacked him on the chest as hard as he could, but he wouldn't budge.

"WHERE'S SHELDON! WHERE IS HE!", than she punched his chest hard now. Making him grasp her once again, and leaned his lips toward her ear. "Sheldon is gone.", his voice was fierce, and dark. She screamed once again, and kicked him... hard. "HE IS NOT!",

She stood up quickly, while Leonard was still unmovable. And unlocked the door, her hands shakingly trying to find her phone, and ran towards her door, once she was in, she closed it hard, and locked it. "Oh god please pick up the phone!", she paced around her apartment, and than heard noises of scuffling, and footsteps being in an out of 4A.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I would like to issue a report!", she quickly panicked.

"Please calm down."

"Listen, my ex-boyfriend tried to rape me and...and-", than she sobbed again. Her life was a complete disaster.

"Okay. Please tell us where you live."

Penny told the Police Officer on the phone, where she lived, what street, and what room number she was in.  
"Thank you. Do you have anything-"

"He lives next door to me. And it sounds like he is leaving. I'm so confused, and-"

"It's okay, please stay where you are."

Than Penny hung up. She moved to her bedroom shaking. Her whole body was tense, and in pain. Her back was in tons of scratches, and bite marks. 5 Minutes later, she heard his voice. Sheldon's voice coming from the hallway.

* * *

Sheldon stood there, the couch was moved to the book case, and there was blood on his floor. "Leonard?", he called. But no one answered, he panicked, and checked his room. His room was fine, but than he went into Leonard's room... it was... gone. Everything was gone.

He now remembered Leonard's car was missing also...

He turned back and walked over to 4B.

'Knock, Knock, Knock.', "Penny!", he knocked frantically on her door, and she opened it carefully. "Sheldon...",

Her eyes were puffy, her lips were red, and it her face had a deep gash on her left cheek. "What happened?"

"It was Leonard."

Sheldon came inside her apartment, gently examined Penny carefully. "What did he _do_?", his voice was in a whisper now. His eyes were becoming watery. "He tried to rape me.", Sheldon's eyes widened in horror. "and I called the Police."

"I need to fix ya' up.", his Texan twang hinting inside his voice. He gently grabbed her hand, and she followed suit. "Do you have any bandages?", he asked, stopping suddenly. "Yeah, I was going to band-aid my self than you knocke-",

Sheldon interrupted.  
"No, you need a shower, to rinse that filth, and-", Penny grabbed his arm now, and her eyes were watering. "I did this all to my self, Sheldon. It was all my fault."

He cocked his head, "Why? You didn't bite your self did you? Or leave scratches on your back?",

"No. This whole _thing._"

"Oh.", was all he could say, understanding what she meant. "You need a shower though."

The water pricked her skin harshly, due to the bite marks, the scratches on her back, her legs, and her arms. She opened her eyes, and saw Sheldon sitting on the counter, waiting for her. She couldn't really, see him, see him, but through the shower curtain.

His fingers danced impatiently on his jeans, and he sighed. "Do you know where Leonard went off to?",

"No.", she scrubbed her head, shampoo puffing up into her fingers. "I honestly, don't care."

"The Police hasn't came yet.",

"I know, what the hell is taking them forever!", she turned the shower off, and that was Sheldon's cue to pick up a towel and give it to her.

"I'm so tired.", she yawned, grabbing the towel from his hands. "Then take a nap.", he inquired. "I felt like saying that, sorry."

"It's fine.",

She opened the curtain, and saw Sheldon's expression. She was completely bruised from the face down. He choked. "Penny, what he did to you...", he looked away from her. His eyes closed, and his nostrils flared. "Sheldon, please help me out here. I understand. Okay? But please...",

He nodded, ignoring the tears running down his face, and grabbed the medical kit. He tore up the tan bandage and wrapped it around her bruised shoulder. She hissed from the pain. "He fucking lied to me.", she hissed again. He looked up at her. "he told me that you cut your self, and so I drove back home, and I thought you were at the hospital, and Leonard attacked me."

Her eyes were watering again, "And he told me that you were _gone_."

He tugged the arm closely around his chest, hinting that he was right here, next to her. She moved an inch closer to him, and his arms were completely tense. "Your stressed out?", she changed the subject. "Why do you say that?", he said. "because I can see your stressed out.", she pointed at his arm. He rolled his eyes, "Yes. I am."

He finished fixing her up, and went to go grab some clothes for her. "Here, I found these. They were the only clothes that _are_ clean."

"Thanks.", her towel dropped down, Sheldon's eyes widened. Covering his eyes with his hands. "I'll be going now!", he informed, his left hand trying to find the door.  
"Sheldon, stay here please. You don't have to look.", she mentally giggled at her comment, and put her over sized tee over her head, than her panties, and her pants. She looked up, and his back was turned. She took a quick look again, remembering what his Violent shirt meant before his eyes settled on hers. He smiled a little, than they heard the door knock.

* * *

**Okay now that is settled. This is probably you were not expecting out of a story, but I love read DARK!Fan Fics. It creates the story more interesting, and angsty. Oh and I am sick right now haha. So I had time to write all this. XD **

**I know you probably hate me, because of DARK! Leonard, but... I promise you, I will make a Lenny fic to bring out the happiness! XD **

**Anyways, reviews are always love. Please tell if you liked the second chapter. And I hope I created Sheldon-well... you know, Sheldon. **

**oh and one more thing!**

**"NICE KNESS".**


End file.
